Kirby
200px |Caption = Artwork from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U |Creator=Various |Downloadlink = Laxxe's Version Bird's Version Cyanide's Version Bane84's Version Claymizer's Verson Xex's Version Seku's Version DoomGuy2nd's Version Madoldcrow1105's Version Super Nicholas' Version Starship Kirby Syu Takazi's Version S. Nara's Version Ahuron's Version Project64Mugen's Version NES Version SSBM Version Sword Kirby ToonLinkMinions11's Version |Origin=Kirby}} Kirby is the titular character and main protagonist of the video game series of the same name. It is unknown how old Kirby is, but it is implied that he is either a baby or a young child, or at the very least, has the mind of one. While it is unknown where Kirby originated from, he has resided on Planet Popstar in the kingdom of Dream Land for the majority of his life. He is a small pink puffball with short, stubby arms and large feet His main ability is that of inhaling his opponents and gaining their abilities in the process. Kirby has also appeared in all entries of the Super Smash Bros. series. In M.U.G.E.N, there are various versions of Kirby, but the most well-known is Bane84's version, most likely due to it being able to change M.U.G.E.N's core gameplay into that of Super Smash Bros.'s when fighting against itself and characters that use the same base code. Laxxe's Kirby This Kirby is Super Smash Bros. Melee styled, with a button for basic attacks and a button for Special Moves. It even has a shield that functions the way it does in Smash Bros, although, it's very glitchy. When Kirby swallows the foe, it will get a random power, like Mario's fireballs, Pikachu's Thunder, and Bowser's fire. It only seems to work in WinMUGEN, and causes a error in 1.0+. There may be a MvC edit available, also made by Laxxe. It seems to use custom, hi-res, hand-drawn sprites. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' || }} when foe has been inhaled||}} While wearing mario hat| | }} while wearing bowser horns|| }} While wearing the luigi hat| | }} While using Mr Game and Watch's power| | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} 'Palette Gallery' File:Kirby1Original.png|Kirby (Original Colors) File:Kirby2Blue.png|Kirby2 (Blue) File:Kirby3Brown.png|Kirby3 (Brown) File:Kirby4DarkBlue.png|Kirby4 (Dark Blue) File:Kirby5Grey.png|Kirby5 (Grey) File:Kirby6White.png|Kirby6 (White) File:Kirby7Red.png|Kirby7 (Darker Colors) File:Kirby8Black.png|Kirby8 (Black) Claymizer's Kirby This Kirby has original sprites, but only has one special and one hyper, involving around spitting stars. It plays in a MvC style, with six buttons. It seems to be lacking its Inhale, its abilities, and is missing a winpose, intro and a losepose. 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 power| }} 'Palette Gallery' File:ClayKirby1.png|kirby File:ClayKirby2Red.png|red File:ClayKirby3Yellow.png|yellow File:ClayKirby4White.png|white File:ClayKirby5Green.png|green File:ClayKirby6Purple.png|Purpy Bird's Kirby This version of Kirby has sprites that are from Kirby Super Star and is a 6 button character. Kirby's attacks are based on the many copy abilities from said game. This Kirby can be hard to beat due to its brutal A.I. and small size. Its K.O. animation has him falling off of the screen, like in the source game. Strangely, its taunts are activated by pressing multiple buttons, and not just Start. It also comes in a .dgc file, so when you download him, you'll need to download a .dgc file extractor to extract him. Cyanide's Kirby This version of Kirby was made by Cyanide and is based on its appearance in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. Some of its attacks are based on the source game and is considered as a very easy character to play as. It is also rather small, making it difficult to hit. Bane84's SSBB Kirby This Kirby is based on its appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and has coding specifically for a Smash Bros.-styled M.U.G.E.N match. The only stage available is Final Destination, but Bane84 said he would make more characters and stages for it. Karter's Mario is also compatible with this Kirby. Madoldcrow1105's Kirby Madoldcrow1105's Kirby, like its other characters, are only compatible with M.U.G.E.N 1.0. The character has red outlines and, unlike its other characters, it does not have an original palette. Madoldcrow's Kirby actually plays in a SNK-esque style of gameplay, which is different to the other Kirby characters available beforehand. This Kirby can also use some copy abilities. Some of its commands do not seem to work, specifically its hypers. Its A.I. is very easy and no challenge at all. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 185 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} | | }} [ ]|| }} || }} 'Hypers' || }} || }} | | }} | | }} || }} || }} || }} |While in Overdrive| }} Win quotes: DoomGuy2nd's Kirby DoomGuy2nd's Kirby, like his Powerpuff Girls Characters, is a Mortal Kombat Styled character. It is an edit of Bane84's Kirby. Seku's D4 Kirby Seku's Kirby uses hi-res (D4) sprites, and may play as the most complicated of them all. It has a meter showing how many times it can puff up in midair (up to 5 times) and has various attacks from Kirby's Return to Dreamland, Super Smash Bros., Kirby 64, and Kirby Air Ride. It can switch attack modes by eating its foe, but the meter (mentioned above) could cause M.U.G.E.N to lag. On Seku's OneDrive account, Kirby is the second and third file in the "MUGEN公開キャラ" folder. As of now, the current version (ver 2.01) seems to be offline. It also blocks like in Smash Bros. meaning that it can't block for too long, and can't in mid air. Its A.I. is very easy, but there is an A.I. patch for him. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Defense: 89 *Attack: 100 Super Nicholas' Kirby This particular Kirby uses sprites from Kirby Mass Attack (more specifically, one of its minigames, Kirby Quest). It also uses the game's common enemies as strikers. Its A.I. will spam its strikers and powerful attacks, making it difficult to take down with a slow, bulky character, or a character without projectiles. The most recent update has different Hyper portraits, fixed glitches, and new A.I., meaning it won't spam helpers, but instead Hypers. Super Nicholas is trying to make this Kirby invulnerable to characters such as Slime. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Defence: 100 *Attack: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} + | Uses 500 Power| }} | | }} ]+ |Near opponent|}} ]+ |Near opponent|}} ||}} ||}} ||}} ||}} ||}} ||}} ||}} + |Uses 500 power|}} |While running|}} |During Wheel Kirby|}} 'Hypers' + | Uses 1000 power|}} + |Uses 2000 power|}} + |Uses 3000 power|}} + |Uses 1000 power|}} + |Uses 2000 power|}} + |Uses 3000 power|}} + |Uses 3000 power|}} + |Uses 2000 power|}} + |Uses 3000 power|}} + |Uses 2000 power|}} + |Uses 3000 power|}} 'Victory Quotes' 'General' *''"You're just mad you can't multiply yourself by 10!"'' *''"Nobody copies this Kirby!"'' *''"Even MadOldCrow's Kirby can't beat me!"'' *''"Where's my cake? I can't find it anywhere!"'' *''"I may have lost my Copy Ability, but that doesn't mean I can't fight!"'' *''"Stop trying to squish me already!"'' *''"You can't resist my pink puffiness!"'' *''"You're just as desperate to beat me as King Dedede!"'' *''"The Pink Wonder's coming right back at ya!"'' *''"Why is it every time I take a nap, something goes wrong?"'' *''"I'm hungry. Do you have any snacks?"'' *''"For those who are wondering, I am NOT related to Jigglypuff!"'' *''"This isn't the first time I've been split up. Dark Meta Knight split me into four when the Mirror World was in trouble."'' *''"How many times have I been made for this game...?"'' *''"You had better not try to steal my cake!"'' *''"That was as easy as beating Whispy Woods!"'' Xex's Kirby This Kirby is unique because it can switch copy abilities in battle, similarly to how Kirby can in the Milky Way Wishes sub-game of Kirby Super Star ''and its remake. It also uses a separate button to block. MUGENX's Kirby MUGENX also made a NES Kirby. Like everything else of his, it plays completely like a ''Smash Bros. character and it is very cheap. Though, it may be offline, like the majority of his characters. S. Nara's SSBB Kirby There is also a Kirby that has poorly ripped sprites from the Super Smash Bros. Brawl trailer. There is a large collection of these characters available. Unfortunately, they are all poor quality, in terms of sprites, sounds, and attacks. Ahuron's Kirby This Kirby, or Momo Kirby, has a sword. It plays similar to the Kirby games, as having a button to jump and block. It has several attacks, along the lines of slashing at the opponent. It is available on his website. Project64Mugen's Custom Kirby Project64Mugen made a Kirby named Custom Kirby, who plays like a mix between Bird's and Xex's Kirby. It has Super Star-themed sprites, but slightly edited. It doesn't seem to be on the creator's site, making him very rare. This Kirby carries different Hypers, but aside from that, isn't very different from Bird's Kirby. NES Kirby There is also another Kirby, similar to MUGENX's that uses KA sprites, except it has most of its abilities. This may be the only Kirby that uses its animal friends from Kirby's Dream Land. It also has EX Specials. Strangely, It uses Kim Kaphwan in a Hyper Combo. This Kirby is also very small, giving larger characters an exceptionally big disadvantage. Videos File:SSBB- Mugen Style File:MadOldCrowMUGEN All-Stars 2 Kirby vs. Kang File:DG MUGEN - DG Kirby (Work In Progress) File:JetG Mugen Kirby(seku) vs Kirby(doug1105) File:MUGEN Kirby (Cyanide) vs. Three Eggman Bosses File:MUGEN Kirby Vs. the Daniel Daniels File:MUGEN Fight 35 File:MUGEN Kirby (me) vs. Oktavia Von Seckendorff Trivia *Laxxe's Kirby has a ability relating to one of his other creations, Tiff Lagomorph. *S. Nara's Kirby can use Mario's Fireball, but for some reason, yells Hadouken. It also can use Peach's Toad barrier. *MUGENX's Kirby has NES sprites, but changes to SNES ones during its Hyper. *Strangely, in Old School Megaman's beta, It had Kirby as a striker. *Laxxe's Kirby could still swallow the opponent even if they were blocking. Although, the opponent won't get hurt, Kirby would still get a ability. *In D4 Kirby's beta, if it is hit during its Warp Star animation, while it does the Dragoon Hyper, it is still shown getting on it. *Super Nicholas's Kirby and D4 Kirby seem to not be able to air recover upon being hit in mid air. *Bird's Kirby can sometimes glitch during its Megaton Punch hyper, where the opponent becomes stuck. *When Bird's Kirby turns to stone, it can rarely turn into statues of Mario and Samus, which was in Super Star and its remake. *Syu Takasi's Kirby's only ability is to turn into a refrigerator and throw food, which only appeared in Kirby 64. *Bird's Kirby will sometimes glitch on its Warp Star intro, causing a clone to appear on screen and walk off-screen. This only happens if two of them are on the same team. *Sometimes, if Laxxe's Kirby is hit too much while guarding with its shield, he'll freeze in that position, but can still be hit. Even if he's gets K.O.d, he'll be stuck, and you'll have to reset the match. *Madoldcrow's Kirby has a special intro with certain female characters. *Madoldcrow's Kirby's winquotes parody famous lines, such as the Sheng Long quote. *Madoldcrow's Kirby's 12th palette has an intro where it parodies Mr. Game & Watch. *Custom Kirby and MUGENX's Kirby can spawn food using the Chef ability, which can heal anyone it touches. *In NES Kirby's 12th palette, it creates a explosion in its intro, and it gains a motion trail, possibly signifying it becomes cheaper, but there doesn't seem to be a difference in any of its attacks. *When Darkon performs a Babality, its opponents turn into Kirby. *Nico Nico Douga has a attack where she turns into Cutter Kirby. Category:CharactersCategory:Kirby CharactersCategory:Nintendo CharactersCategory:Video Game CharactersCategory:Anime & Manga CharactersCategory:HeroesCategory:1.0-only Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. CharactersCategory:MalesCategory:Cheap CharactersCategory:BabiesCategory:Fire Element UsersCategory:Ice Element UsersCategory:Food UsersCategory:Parasol UsersCategory:Light Element UsersCategory:Hammer UsersCategory:Metal CharactersCategory:InsectsCategory:Claw UsersCategory:Martial ArtistsCategory:Whip UsersCategory:Wind Element UsersCategory:Species Characters‎Category:Magic Users‎Category:Explosives Users‎Category:Broom Users‎Category:Earth Element UsersCategory:Sword UsersCategory:Water Element UsersCategory:NinjasCategory:Electricity UsersCategory:Knife and Dagger UsersCategory:Ghosts, Phantoms and PoltergeistsCategory:90's CharactersCategory:ArchersCategory:AliensCategory:MammalsCategory:Fan UsersCategory:Polearm UsersCategory:Style-Change Characters